The Trailblazers
Origin of the Trailblazers The Trailblazers formed their group following the end of the Islamic Caliphate, when Martin Luther, Gandho, Jimmy Carter and Pszek grew tired of the Islamic Wars, and made the decision to no longer follow Monocrotis' banner and ambitions, instead committing to their own image and legend. Officially forming during a re-enactment of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, the Trailblazers would go on to become one of the greatest shitposting coalitions in Risk History, their legend surviving and carried even today by its remaining members and their allies, their exploits never forgotten nor exaggerated, never needing to be. Their first settlement and claim, The Free People's Republic of Risk, championed the ideology and aesthetic of Democracy, fighting the evils of Freddit's SPQR and its domination of Risk. Prior to the formation of the people's republic, the Trailblazers, as a faction in SPQR, repeatedly shitposted in general to the chagrin of the admins of that server, and their greatest event, known as the "Great Train Robbery", is attributed as being one of the main causes of Jimmy's removal and the subsequent war. The Free People's Republic of Risk Upon the formation of The Republic of Risk, Martin Luther was proclaimed the Speaker of Congress, becoming the de-facto leader of the Trailblazers. Their first movement in their continuation war against SPQR was to seek out the allegiance of Mono's paramilitary force, notably Skeleton Man, Chapelo, Sig, Sturmsoldat, Dazu, and several more. On top of this, they were able to persuade DQN, having left the first coalition back in March due to a lack of faith in its success, to return and aid their cause. The Republic and its forces were truly thrown into action when Jimmy Carter was banned from SPQR by a Freddit Loyalist known as "Dream", effectively declaring a state of war on the Trailblazers. In responce, The Republic called upon its members, it's allies, and Skeleton Man's Shitposting Cave to cry out together the now immortalised phrase "OUR RIGHT TO SHITPOST SHALL NOT BE INFRINGED UPON". Thus, the exodus began. Shitposters, led by the Trailblazers and honorary Trailblazers, as ambassadors for their allies, left SPQR and began their months long plight to destroy it, and their very governing structure with it. The Trailblazers wrote a constitution that determined their rights and goals, but only the preambule of that document has survived to this day. "We the shitposters of the republic, in order to form a more perfect discord,establish justice,insure memetic Tranquility,provide for common defence,promote general welfare and secure the Blessings of liberty to ourselves and our memes,do ordain and establish this as the constitution of the Free People's Republic of Risk" In a series of crippling defeats for SPQR, and after months of fighting, the Trailblazers emerged victorious, having disbanded the evils of Freddit's domain and routed him into a walled off server, practically a proclamation of defeat to all of Risk. Freddit's key chieftains, namely Sevatar, Dream and Khaleesi were taken from power and exiled from Risk, and the Trailblazers instituted their Democratic Republic as the true paragon of Risk, the first true instance of a democratic process. SPQR survived, however, but was largely unused and became almost completely inactive. Under this process, Monocrotis formed his own National Socialist Party, gaining the support of most of his previous paramilitary, as well as a vast majority of the members of Risk, due to many of them coming from /Pol/ or other edgy boards. However, since he had attained his victory through the democratic process, the Trailblazers supported his claim as legitimate, and he was set to become the president of the republic, an event which if it had happened may well have ended the risk schisms there and then. But alas, it was not to be so. In the dead of night while all rested, still jubilant from their victories over SPQR and the institution of their ideology, a mysterious man named Ataturk found a way to abuse bot permissions, and using this loophole was able to give himself administrative powers and overthrew The Republic of Risk, proclaiming himself Emperor of Risk while Nuking the republic, and forming the First Risk Empire amidst the rubble. In a similar fashion to the end of the Star Wars Republic, which the Trailblazers first originated from in their pantomime, so to did their Republic crumble and reshape into an evil Empire, which would bring nothing but conflict and destruction to Risk. Insurgency against the Empire and subsequent civil war. The Trailblazers may have been beaten, but they were not broken. Using Skeleton Man's Shitposting Cave, the Trailblazers regrouped and plotted how they might restore their prior glory, and restore democracy to Risk. The loss of their manifesto was a heavy blow for the Trailblazers, but their immortalised phrase remained, and they used this to rally support from Skeleton Man's community, and would use its bulk to launch a mighty server, in one of multiple simultaneous attempts by factions to fill the vacuum left by the destruction of the republic. While the Trailblazers were regrouping their strength, however, "Ataturk" was also making plays of his own. In a seemingly impossible move, he deleted SPQR, erasing it from existence completely, and used this to convince the members of Risk that he had otherwise impossible powers, leading many to proclaim him as the TRUE Emperor and leader of Risk. His rule was short-lived, however, as it was revealed that this mysterious individual was in fact Freddy himself, who had simply evacuated all his members to a new server while the Trailblazers formed their Republic, and gave "Ataturk" ownership of SPQR to delete it, thus faking his powers. With this revelation, Mono rallied his existing support within Risk and used it in what remained of the democratic process, finally becoming president of the server, which almost immediately was nuked. With this, Democracy in Risk was killed off. During this chaotic turn of events, though the evil of Freddy was once again abated and his plot uncovered, DQN had made his own server, the Holy Risk Empire, and Sturm grabbed his chance at power also, creating Risk/Pol/. The Trailblazers tasked Mono and Pszek with shilling Sturm's server to /pol/ in a secret meeting, laying the foundation of a plot to destroy Sturm's ambitions, so that they could focus their power on DQN. Sturm gave Mono and Pszek moderator roles in his server, with which they almost immediately nuked his server, effectively eliminating his aspirations of power before they had even really begun. DQN, however, gathered his followers and hunkered down for a long, terrible war of attrition to gain power over risk. It was in this moment that The Trailblazers made one of their most daring attempts yet, and their incredible gamble at peace. The Trailblazers bring "Peace" The Trailblazers messaged Freddy, and his accomplice Wessex, inviting them to discuss a peace for Risk. DQN was also invited to this, however, and as usual, attempted to cause chaos. DQN attempted to undermine the peace process, and refused to discuss terms with either of the other two factions. In these peace talks, there were three major factions, each with their own server: The Holy Risk Empire, represented by DQN and Puppy0; /pol/Risk (not Risk/pol/) represented by Monocrotis and Dazu; and SPQR, represented by Freddy and Wessex, with the Trailblazers acting as mediators for the conference. Eventually, an agreement was made wherein all Risk servers would be deleted other than SPQR, in return for the liberation and rights of all shitposters on the terms that no new servers were created. While this conference was seemingly a success, Monocrotis and Freddy had in secret brokered their own deal, the "Two-Server Solution". This pact would divide the community between SPQR and /Pol/Risk, seperating the Shitposters and Seriousposters so that such a conflict would not arise again. DQN was not oblivious to this pact, however, and stalled the deletion of his server another week in the hopes that the deal would fall apart, and on the surface it did exactly this. Freddy, having been forced to allow shitposters to return to SPQR, caused Wessex and Owain to feint their leave, and it seemed this prompted freddy to leave also, leaving SPQR in the hands of one General Tornado, who promptly banned all shitposters and became the new face of the enemy. However, in doing so, Freddy and Monocrotis had achieved the goals of their pact. A seperation of Shitposters and Seriousposters had come to fruition, and the public enemy of risk was no longer Freddit, that title having been shifted to Tornado. Both now ruled over their own respective communities, and for a time, there was peace. With this, the legacy of The Trailblazers faded into fond memory, immortalised as the do-good faction of Risk, who for a time stabilised the tumultuous situation that befell Risk-ord. The members of the Trailblazers did not leave, or even disband, they simply moved onto new and more adventurous projects, namely the creation of Dongola, the wars with Theologia, and the full integration of the Shitposting Cave's members to a new, autistic fighting force. The Trailblazers were given positions of power in /Pol/Risk, and became respectable in the community until its inevitable downfall, for a time even bringing a new game into play - DOS. The Legacy of the Trailblazers does not end here, but from here onwards, they are referred to as "The Vrotherhood."